


Волшебная кофейня

by lika_smorrow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lika_smorrow/pseuds/lika_smorrow
Summary: AU, в котором Ньют - молодой художник, приехавший из Англии в Нью-Йорк, и теперь все его мысли (и скетчбук) занимает загадочная девушка, которую он каждый день встречает в кофейне.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Волшебная кофейня

Стеклянная дверь с витиеватыми французскими буквами хлопнула за спиной лохматого молодого парня, чуть трепетно сжимавшего в пальцах небольшой рюкзак. Он осторожно, словно стеснительно, оглядывался вокруг, судорожно ища глазами тихое, незаметное местечко. Парень в который раз пригладил свою непослушную, чуть кудрявую шевелюру, спавшую на лоб, и, крутанувшись на месте, глазами нашел незанятый столик около окна. Спешно прошел к нему, ловко огибая снующих туда-сюда людей, и сел. Снова оглянулся и положил рюкзак рядом с собой.

Для Ньюта Скамандера, который приехал в Нью-Йорк относительно недавно, все здесь было в новинку. Он был художником, прибывшим сюда из Англии. Там ему все казалось слишком приевшимся и маленьким — выросший в пригороде Лондона, Ньюту с детства претил этот «королевский» стиль, давивший, как ему казалось, своей тяжестью и величественностью. Сердце жаждало чего-то большего и масштабного, но вместе с тем простого и незамысловатого, и это чувство привело художника в огромный мир суеты и небоскребов под названием Америка. Миллионы идей и мыслей проносились у него в голове ежедневно, находя вдохновение буквально в каждой мелочи. Важно было не упустить этот момент — он знал, что вскоре придет время, когда его мозг будет не в силах выдать мало-мальски годного образа. Его наставник, Альбус Дамблдор — в голове Скамандера он всегда улыбался и хлопал в ладоши, испачканные тушью — всегда учил, что нужно уметь ловить момент.

Поэтому глаза юного художника жадно изучали каждую улочку и каждое здание, когда паренек выбирался из своей пока что съемной квартирки недалеко от центра. Оценивали, подмечали, фотографировали на старый телефон, чтобы образ, сложившийся, когда он ехал на автобусе в торговый центр, не затерялся в бесконечных потоках его мыслей; восхищались, внутри автоматически подбирая цвета и тональности, а потом все это обилие эмоций и цветов наносилось на бумагу, превращаясь в поистине прекрасные рисунки.

Ньют очень умело обращался с акварелью — его руки творили чудеса с водой и краской, и сам Дамблдор отмечал его талант в этой области. Часть рисунков он отсылал своей семье — маленькая сестренка Джинни приходила в восторг от его «касивых калтинок», а мама с гордостью хвасталась талантливым сыном своим подругам-соседкам. Художник был не против этого, но и особого рвения тоже не проявлял. Как и любой творец, Скамандер находил в любой своей работе одному ему видные изъяны, игнорируя все заверения друзей и родных о эстетичности его рисунков.

Сегодня погода была достаточно хмурая, чтобы целый день провести, прогуливаясь и рисуя. В обычные дни Ньют любил приходить в Центральный парк, шагать по вымощенным брусчаткой дорожкам, наблюдая за людьми. К нему часто подбегали дети, желая рассмотреть, что же он такое делает, наперебой расталкивая друг друга. Ньют улыбался им, но близко не подпускал. Потом он бродил между вековых деревьев, вдыхая запах свежих листьев, садился на траву и делал наброски. После парка Ньют бы непременно пошел гулять по старым переулкам, как завороженный, оглядывая каждый кирпич.

Если погода не задавалась для прогулки, он шагал по направлению к своему дому, сворачивая в сторону милой кофейни под коротким названием «Вивьен».

Улыбка сама собой оказывалась на лице, едва Скамандер оказывался на пороге этого заведения. Кофейня была небольшая по площади, здесь не было каких-то изысканных, необычных сортов кофе или десертов, но внутри царила такая уютная и домашняя атмосфера, что не хотелось отсюда уходить. Это местечко приглянулось ему с первого взгляда. Ньют приходил сюда, находя укромный столик, доставал скетчбук из недр своего рюкзака и оглядывался, раздумывая, кого бы нарисовать в этот раз.

Это было сложнее всего. Будучи художником, ему нужен был интересный и необычный образ, чтобы рука сама тянулась к остро заточенному карандашу и желала торопливо порхать над белоснежным листом, вырисовывая резкие, тонкие линии. Такое случалось со Скамандером нередко — в кофейне постоянно было много посетителей, и острый глаз художника мгновенно выхватывал нужный образ, сосредотачиваясь на лице и его чертах. Одежда и фигура для него была не так важна, главное — найти изюминку во взгляде, настроении, изгибах, улыбке. Один его знакомый окрестил такую черту характера привычкой романтика. И отчасти он прав: Ньют был очень нежным, добрым и мягким человеком, но вместе с тем — закрытым, плохо сходящимся с людьми.

Парень вновь поправил спадающие на лицо пряди, сжимая карандаш между пальцев.

Но сегодня он пришел сюда за определенным человеком.

Девушкой.

Скетчбук был полон ее зарисовок в самых разных образах, и чем больше он рисовал эту девушку, тем сильнее он влюблялся в ее образ. Легкая, изящная и вместе с тем простая — почему-то Скамандер решил, что для нее характерны прямые линии. Её образ настолько нравился ему, что он не хотел вешать рисунки с ней на стены — хотелось оставить их в блокноте, как что-то личное, интимное и близкое сердцу, что можно будет разглядывать втайне ото всех. Сердце парня буквально трепетало, когда он смотрел на незнакомку — вживую и на страницах блокнота. Ньют вздохнул.

Она приходит сюда каждый день в определенное время вот уже несколько недель и садится за столик прямо напротив него. Подойти к ней самому у парня просто не хватало смелости — боялся отказа. Поэтому оставалось только садить напротив и одаривать ее восхищенными взглядами, занося ее образ на бумагу как можно детальнее. Удивительно, как девушка еще не заметила этого.

Ее короткие темные волосы всегда свободно падали на плечи. Обычно девушка приходила в черных брюках, блузке и свободном пальто поверх и заказывала американо. Когда уходил официант, она устало откидывалась на высокую спинку стула и прикрывала свои невообразимо светлые серые глаза. Лицо незнакомки, чуть округлое, с челкой набок, крупным носом и аккуратными губами, притягивало его больше, чем навязчивые, все как одна, официантки, постоянно крутившиеся около его столика. По-видимому, они считали его симпатичным. У самого у него были шоколадно-карие глаза, усыпанное веснушками лицо в обрамлении лохматых пшеничных волос и чуть согнутая походка. Сам он характеризовал свою внешность как смазливую и не видел в ней ничего необычного.

Ньют заказал капучино и открыл скетчбук на последней странице, где он оставил недорисованным набросок со вчерашнего дня. Линии складывались в девушку, сидящую в расслабленной позе. Схематично изображенные руки сжимали источающую кофейный аромат чашку, а голова повернута набок, улыбаясь чему-то в окне. Он хмыкнул своим воспоминаниям. Пока таинственной музы художника не было видно, поэтому он, взяв карандаш, начал аккуратно прорисовывать детали на рисунке. Сначала пара легких теней, широкое окно слева от столика, полное бликов, более подробно прорисованный фон, пара деталей на одежде, немного другая линия волос, и Скамандер не заметил, как принесенное официанткой кофе давным давно остыло, и как за его столик кто-то сел.

Раздался шорох.

Глаза торопливо метнулись наверх, и его сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз.

Та самая незнакомка сидела прямо перед ним, на расстоянии меньше метра и смущенно улыбалась.

Мир вокруг словно замер.

Ньют облизнул засохшие губы и сглотнул, только сейчас обратив внимание на ледяной кофе.

— Привет, — ее голос был тихим и мелодичным, — я Тина.

От растерянности и смущения Скамандер чуть ли не забыл как дышать.

«Господи, какая же она красивая…»

— Спасибо, — чуть покраснела она, заправляя несуществующую прядку за ухо.

Он что, это вслух сказал?!

— А ты?.. — немного неуверенно начала она, желая, по всей видимости, узнать его имя.

— Ньют, — быстро выпалил парень, нервно сжимая карандаш в руке, которая стала скользкой от волнения. — Ньют Скамандер. Я…

— Ты очень красиво рисуешь, — задумчиво сказала она, склоняя набок свою голову. Взгляд ее глаз не отрывался от его рисунка. Ах, эта выразительная линия бровей! — Покажешь? — Тина мило улыбнулась.

От нее пахло шоколадом. Шоколадом и дождем.

— Д-да, конечно, — спохватился Ньют, отрываясь от откровенного разглядывания этого прекрасного существа под именем Тина, и пододвинул ей свой скетчбук.

Она с любопытством разглядывала каждую страницу, с трепетом проходя по ним своими тонкими пальцами.

Боже мой, он сейчас просто растает.

— Ты невероятно талантливый, — восхищенно воскликнула она, качая головой, — рисунки словно живые.

Тина взяла скетчбук и отдала его Ньюту. На мгновение их руки соприкоснулись, и словно по команде, они оба покраснели. Блокнот был поспешно засунут в рюкзак.

Настало неловкое молчание. Они смущенно оглядывали друг друга, не решаясь заговорить. «Платье, — неожиданно подумал парень. — На ней красное платье».

— К-красивое платье, — попытался сделать комплимент Скамандер, чуть кивнув на него головой.

Тина широко улыбнулась, обнажая зубы.

— Я… Спасибо.

Снова молчание.

Ньют сглотнул, судорожно ища какую-нибудь тему для разговора. «Думай, думай».

— Я думала, все британцы пьют только чай, — внезапно сказала она, смешливо пожимая плечами.

У Ньюта перехватило дыхание от одного этого жеста.

— А… Откуда… Откуда ты… ну… поняла…

Она заставила его прекратить свой заикающийся лепет одной полуулыбкой.

— Твой акцент, — пояснила она, не прекращая улыбаться.

Вот кретин.

— А, ну да, конечно, — неловко ответил ей он. «Идиот, идиот, идиот, идиот!». — Это… Это просто выдумки. Стереотипы. Нет, конечно, британцы любят чай, но это не единственный напиток, который мы пьем, — он усмехнулся, глядя ей в глаза.

Тина снова улыбнулась, чуть прикусив губу. Чуть выдохнула, доставая откуда-то клочок бумаги, исписанный цифрами.

— Позвони мне как-нибудь, — она ему подмигнула, — здесь недалеко есть отличный кинотеатр.

Напоследок девушка нежно прикоснулась к его щеке губами и спешно скрылась за дверью.

Право, волшебная кофейня.


End file.
